


Blind Love

by TheMinnow



Series: Mando Smut [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Din is a consent king, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, New Relationship, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, This Is The Way, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age kink, aggressive din?, both of you are touch deprived, insecure!din, lol watch season two totally invalidate all of this, mando's a gentleman, smut series, sorry I try to keep details about the reader vague so you can fill in your own blanks, tender din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: You've been living with the Mandalorian on the Razor Crest and then y'all fuck. Like a lot. A smutty love story.I've tweaked this story a whole bunch and it's really one of my favorites, I'm finally really happy with it! Hope you like it as much as I do! Creed stuff is iffy, but fuck it.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Mando Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977031
Comments: 33
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you, cyar’ika,” repeats the Mandalorian.

You remained stunned. Sure, you always felt there was a greater understanding between the two of you. Your Mandalorian was wildly protective over you, you would spend hours on end talking about everything and nothing. But you would have never believed he could love you. In fact, you thought he would never know how much you felt for the man behind the mask. The one who knew you so well while you knew nothing about him.

Insecure that you were incapable of feeling for him as he felt for you, without seeing his face, without knowing him, worrying he had lost your friendship, he whispers, “I’m sorry,” and turns back around to the controls.

“Din… I want you to make love to me right now,” you say, voice shaking.

The Mandalorian stops what he is doing before turning to face you again. He saunters over. “What did you say?” he asks.

“I want you to make love to me right now.”

Wordlessly, the armored man picks you up as if you are light as a feather and carries you through the Razor Crest back to his humble bed. He looks around his bedroom and finds a piece of cloth before tearing a long strip off. “I, uh, can keep my beskar on or you can wear this…”

Realizing it was meant as a blindfold, you allow him tie the cloth around your head. You are gently laid on your back as he hovers over you.

“Are you okay?” This time the voice wasn’t coming through a helmet. It was clear, it was so… human.

“Yes,” you smile. The two of you sit there, breathing each other in, as you run your fingers through his thick hair. “May I… feel your face?”

“Yes,” he breathes.

You cautiously raise your hands to meet his face. The first feature to greet you is his stubble. You run the back of your fingers along his strong jaw and feel a dimpled smile as you rest your left hand on his cheek. You can’t help but smile in return. Next, you run a finger down his bold nose ending at his lips, which are smooth and defined. His skin is healthy and you feel the texture around his eyes. You were absorbing every detail you could.

Din was absolutely basking in the sensation of your soft touch. You were so careful with him. No one ever had been.

“What color are your eyes?”

“Brown,” he answers, amused.

“Brown hair?”

“Yes,” he chuckles.

All in all you’ve painted the picture in your mind of a strong, masculine face, and his woodsy smell reminded you of home.

“How old are you?”

“I’m... not completely sure. About 40 I think.” You sit there in your thoughts, thinking about your Mandalorian. “Is- is that okay with you, cyar'ika? I know I have a few years on you-“

You silence him with a kiss, running your fingers through his hair to soothe him. “I think it’s kind of hot.” 

Din kisses you deeply, becoming greedy by the way his hands run over your soft skin. “Do you know what you’re doing to me, baby?” he rasps between kisses, “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

He drops the rest of his beskar and his under shirt, revealing smooth, very warm skin. His body is hard and you can't help but run your hands over the ridges of his muscles.

“What does 'cyar’ika' mean? I’ve always meant to ask,” you say.

Rubbing your sides, Din responds, “It means… something like, my beloved. That you are my person.” He plants a kiss on your forehead.

The Mandalorian had called you this since the day he had you move in with him on the Razor Crest. He was telling you he loved you this whole time, unbeknownst to you. 

Din now lifts your shirt over your head, discarding it to the side. “I’ve wanted you here, like this in my bed, for so long.” You could feel the hard bulge under his pants as you wrap your legs around him. It brushes against your center causing your breath to hitch. Your hips roll into him on instinct.

Din curses as his cock twitches at the sensation. There you were, kissing, feeling one another, growing wet as his bulge rubbed between your legs.

“Please…” you beg.

“Please what, sweet girl?”

“Please fuck me.”

Your pants are pulled off in a swift motion and you feel a strong hand massaging your center. “Is this what you want, cyar’ika?”

“Yes,” you breathe. 

He works a finger inside of you as his thumb circles your clit. It feels like magic. “Fuck, you’re gonna be so tight on me,” he comments under his breath. You feel butterflies in your stomach at that remark in anticipation of what was to come. Your cunt grips him hard as he adds another finger. “That’s my girl. Oh, you’re stunning.”

You whimper as he removes his fingers. By the sound of it, he was removing his own pants. He moves down to kiss you again. You wrap your legs around him again and this time, there’s nothing between the two of you as his heavy cock brushes against you.

You reach down and take his cock into your hands, gasping as your hand struggles to wrap around him. “Din!” 

You start to pump him out of instinct, eliciting a pained chuckle. “Cyar’ika, if you do this now, I’m not going to last very long.” You grin as he repositions himself at your entance.

“You ready?” he asks in a husky voice. You nod. He plants one sweet kiss on your lips. “I’m going to be gentle with you, okay?”

He begins to push in and you whine at the feeling of such an intense stretch. He pauses with only the tip in, allowing you to adjust. He pushes in further. Your legs shake as you struggle to take him. 

“That’s it, cyar’ika,” he whispers. Suddenly, he pulls back and pushes back in… deep. You cry out the most filthy, primal sound of utter pleasure and your Mando groans likewise, burying his face in your neck.

“Fuck,” he says, concerned.

“What is it?!” You instinctively reach for your blindfold before he intercepts your hand, planting a quick kiss to your knuckles.

“I forgot protection.” You felt him start to move away.

“Don’t!” you exclaim. “Don’t, please… I want you this way.”

Mando strokes your forehead. “You sure?”

His cock was still throbbing inside of you as your cunt desperately clenches around him. “Yes,” you whisper.

Din places a slow, sweet kiss to your lips before starting a slow rhythm of thrusts. He felt better than you could have imagined. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he whispers. Every thrust was thorough and steady and your legs wrapped around him in an attempt to draw him closer. His hands traveled around your body until his tongue catches your nipple and he begins leaving wet open mouthed kisses across your breasts.

“Please…..” You moan, suddenly lacking a vocabulary.

“Please what? Tell me what you need.”

“Please fuck me, Mando. Hard.”

Din could have come at your words just then. He obliges, gladly, creating a new rhythm, thrusting harder, hitting new depths inside of you balls deep. Your blindfolded face was in a state of clear ecstasy. There you were, mewling beneath him, whimpering at every one of his rough thrusts. He watches your face with the utmost focus and every time he hits that spot within you, a cry escapes your lips. “Mmm so you like it when I pound that tight little cunt of yours like this, huh sweet girl?” He growls.

You manage to squeak out something unintelligible, encouraging him. The obscene sound of skin slapping fills the room. How many nights had you lied there, aching for him? While your feelings for him were deep, they were also very primal and animalistic. And you needed him to be the one to soothe that ache between your legs. So yes, you liked it rough with him. You loved the way his big cock kept you stretched to the point you thought you would break. And you loved being at his mercy taking every strong, fast paced thrust.

You were going to cum. Now. “That’s it, little one,” he huffs, “Come on. I want to feel you come on my cock.” And then you come undone. Clinging onto Din for dear life, he continues to thrust as your cries echo through the Razor Crest. A tear escapes your blindfold as he comes to a stop.“You okay, cyar’ika? Talk to me.”

You take a moment to catch your breath and run your fingers through his hair. “I’m okay.”

He brings you back into a kiss. You roll your hips, his cock still sheathed within you, encouraging him to start anew. “Oh baby…” he breathes.

Din flips you over to be on top of him and sits upright, keeping you locked and steady in an embrace. He begins to thrust into you gently. The two of you continue the rhythm, in silence, apart from your labored breathing. His hands brush your hair away from your face

Your bodies remain flush against each other and you hold onto him tightly. “I got you,” he coos in your ear.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” you start, grinding your hips into him.

“Me either,” he groans.

The Mandalorian’s thrusts become more erratic and desperate as he tries to seek his release. Once more your grip on him grows tighter. You cry in pleasure as your second orgasm hits. Din grunts, stilling inside of you, filling you to the brim.

He lays you back down and pulls out, admiring the mess he made. Your hands blindly reach out for him. “I’m going to get something to clean you up,” he says, leaning over to kiss you before exiting the room briefly. He returns with a warm wet washcloth and wipes you down, rubbing his free hand over your leg.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” You ask. You feel him move beside you, pulling the blanket over the two of you. He caresses you from behind as you lean your back into him.

“Din?”

“Yeah, darling?”

“You feel really handsome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din gets overly protective which leads to amazing sex, obviously.

The Mandalorian appears from nowhere and shoots your attacker dead, the man landing in front of you with a great thud.

“Tomorrow’s lesson: disarming your opponent,” Din says plainly as he puts his blaster away. 

Relieved, you throw your arms around his shoulders. “You okay?” he asks.

“I’m alright.” You kiss his helmet.

Since traveling with Din on the Razor Crest, he had been giving you selfdefense lessons. And you were doing really, really well. Even though you insisted on running your own errands and taking up odd jobs in the towns you stopped in, you knew Din couldn’t help himself as he would usually stay nearby and out of your sight. The two of you were in love. And as every relationship comes with its own challenges, yours was accepting that he was someone with many emotional barriers. 

You return to the Razor Crest and take off quickly, sitting behind him in the cockpit.

“You really scared me today, cyar’ika,” he starts, breaking the silence, keeping his eyes on the horizon.

“I’m sorry, Mando,” you say, slightly ashamed that you let the situation get out of control but trying to maintain your pride. 

He pauses. “I saw the way the vulture looked at you. You have no idea what the hell he could have done. I do.”

You go silent, resenting the lecture. “I had it under control. I didn’t even have a chance to defend myself,” you mumble.

“It’s not a matter of waiting until you need to use your defenses, it’s a matter of avoiding a situation all together,” he snaps. After a moment of silence, the gravity of his words catches up with him. “Damn it, I’m sorry. I know I’m being an ass. It’s just that you can’t ask me to stop looking out for you. We are a clan of two. Wherever you go, you bring my heart with you.”

You relocate yourself to straddle the Mandalorian in his seat, blocking his view. 

The expressionless helmet stares straight ahead. Without fail you can almost feel him hardening below. And like clockwork, he reaches behind you to adjust the controls to autopilot.

Din strips your clothes in remarkable time leaving you bare on his lap. You can’t help but grind your hips into his enlarging bulge, growing wetter by the second. He rips his gloves off, one hand caressing your back, the other massaging between your legs.

“You don’t notice the trail of men that watch you wherever we go,” he starts, voice rough. “Drives me crazy,” he slips in a finger followed almost immediately by another.

“You don’t think I notice?” You respond, working yourself on his thick fingers.

He adds another. “Does it turn you on?”

You gasp, trying to adjust. “It turns me on because I know you’re going to fuck me even better that night.”

Din removes his fingers and stands up with you still straddling him, carrying you back to the bedroom and sitting you on the bed. 

As was routine, he grabs the blindfold from the drawer. You pause for him to fasten it on you and listen to the subsequent clunks of his beskar being removed. You lay back and feel his presence hover over you.

Din draws you into him with his bare arms and holds you close into his warm chest as he often did. You kiss, breathing each other in after a long day. While you loved him as an intimidating figure in full armor, the Din you fell in love with was the flesh and bone underneath.

You sit up and move to get on the floor. Following your lead, his hands hold yours in support, guiding you down to your knees as he sits on the edge of the bed. 

His size never failed to impress you. You lick up the base of his cock, tentatively, before taking the head in your mouth. Your tongue swirls around it once causing his hips to buck and a grunt to escape his lips. Next, the head hits the back of your mouth, as far as it physically can go, and your hands cover what your mouth can’t. Without your sight, you truly rely on the strained sounds you are drawing from him to find what pleased him. His fingers run through your hair in desperation. “Fuck, come here,” he says, helping you back up.

You return to the bed, laying on your stomach, allowing him to plant kisses up your spine and up the side of your neck. His hands knead the plump flesh of your ass before spreading your legs ever so slightly. In a swift motion, he enters you. 

This position brings a new dynamic, which is a power struggle as he thrusts into you. One arm wraps underneath you, keeping you pressed against him. The other arm interlaces his fingers over yours. His knees are able to keep your legs exactly where he wants them. “Diiinnnn…” you manage to croak. His face is buried deep into your neck allowing you to feel his quickening breaths against your skin.

You don’t last long at all, leaving you writhing in ecstasy. The more you grip him, the more his grip tightens around you. His pace quickens and you feel the warmth of his seed fill you deep inside.

His heavy body is left heaving on top of you, gently stroking your hair, before he falls to your side.

“I love you,” you say softly burrowing into his chest.

He plants a firm kiss on your forehead. “I love you more, cyar’ika.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We got a job, baby,” Din says, leaning against the doorway. “It’s for an old friend of mine. Very under the table, the guild doesn't know.”

“An old friend?” You muse, eliciting a rare chuckle from the Mandalorian.

“I do have a few,” he quips through his helmet, hiding a smile.

With that, the Razor Crest turns course towards Bespin.

Things had never been better. Your friendship had turned into something more, but at the core of everything you were still two people who sought refuge within each other. And of course, you and Din had a very healthy physical relationship. The two of you had fallen into a routine. He’d do a job, you’d make love after. If he didn’t have a job, you’d find a private corner of the galaxy to enjoy each other’s company and… make love again. But things were progressing. You knew things couldn’t stay like this forever.

———————————————————————————————————————

Cloud City was a breath of fresh air, you thought, disembarking the Razor Crest next to your Mandalorian.

“MANDO!” Bellows a man in in a striking blue suit and cape, sauntering towards you, “Good to see you, old friend!”

The two men clasp hands and give each other a few firm claps on the back. “It’s been a long time,” says Din.

The stranger’s attention turns towards you. “And who might this be?” He asks, breaking his handshake with Din and offering the same hand to you. “Lando Calrissian, at your service.”

You introduce yourself, undeniably charmed as he raises your hand to his lips.

“Please, let’s come inside and discuss the job over dinner. We have a lot to catch up on,” says Lando, leading the way into the fortress.

The dining room was clean and white. In the center of the room was a long table was stocked with plenty of food that could have served at least ten. Lando takes a seat at the head, and you and Din flank him on opposite sides, sitting across from each other.

“Now Mando, I’ve packed away some dinner for you to eat at your convenience,” says Lando. “But I thought we needed the chance to sit and talk. I think my time on Cloud City is coming to an end, but before I go I need to do a little cleaning up. Mando, there are some former Empire thugs I can’t seem to shake. I want them out of here.”

“Understood,” replies the Mandalorian.

Lando presents Din with a profile on the guys, where they go, who they see, everything he needs to track them down.

“So, tell me,” starts Lando, changing the subject, “What is such a refined woman doing on the Razor Crest?”

“She’s my right hand,” responds Din, taking the question before getting cut off.

“You know, this guy over here is the only bounty hunter I ever got along with,” Lando jokes, leaning over to you.

You laugh and glance over at Din to share the laughter. The helmet shows no signs of amusement. 

Lando proceeds to tell the story of his impressive work with the rebels as you eat your meal. And it was delicious. It had been such a long time since you had food like this. You sat there listening to them catch up, enjoying every last bite. And thankfully, the conversation came to an end just as you finished your plate.

“I’ll head out tonight then,” says Din, wrapping things up.

“Great. I’ll head over to your suite at sundown and keep your… right hand company. Should you call.”

—————————————————————————————————————

“Din?” You sneak up behind the sitting Mandalorian, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He brings his hand up to caress your arm.

“Cyar’ika. You going to be okay here?”

“Of course.”

“Looks like Lando is eager to help make your stay more comfortable."

Ahh… there it was. “You know nothing is going to happen with him, right?”

He chuckles. “I know. I’m teasing you, cyar’ika. He’s alright. Although it drives me crazy not being able to tell him.”

“Do you think… we’ll ever be able to tell anyone?” You ask, tentatively.

He’s silent.

“Right.” You move away, reaching for a bag you packed. “Here you go. I made sure you have everything for tonight.” 

Din stands up and closes the gap between you, wordless. Closing your eyes, you allow him to remove his helmet and press a firm kiss to your lips.

“I love you,” he whispers.

A knock on the door startles you both. “It’s me, may I come in?”

Din taps your shoulder to let you know it was safe to open your eyes. “Come in,” he says.

Lando makes his entrance, cape flowing in suit. “You ready to go, buddy?”

“Yes,” says the Mandalorian.

There was so much you needed to tell him. So much you felt you needed to say. Instead, you watch him leave in silence.

——————————————————————————————————

“So what’s the deal with you and Mando?” asks Lando, taking a seat on the balcony with you.

“The deal?” You knew perfectly well what he meant, but you wanted him to be direct. And you wanted time to think of a response.

“You know, the last lady as lovely as yourself to visit Cloud City showed up with another pal of mine. A princess and a smuggler,” he laughs. “Who would’ve thought? Maybe it’s just me, but I get the sensation there’s more than meets the eye between you two.”

You stare ahead, trying to wrack your brain for the best response. Sex wasn’t forbidden amongst the Mandalorians, strangely, but committed relationships were a little trickier. And the biggest reason for secrecy, according to Din, was that in his line of work it would be your death sentence.

“Forgive me, I can’t help but pry. Pay no attention,” says Lando, backing off. “But you know, I’m glad Mando has someone looking out after him. That man used to be… cold. Hell, don’t get me wrong. I like the guy. But he’s a bounty hunter. And that’s a cold life.”

The word “cold” broke your heart, thinking about how lonely your Din was for all those years. You wondered what all Lando knew about him. “What was he like?” You ask.

“Well, you know, Mando was a total scoundrel. A bad boy. I was too,” he laughs. “So naturally we moved in some of the same circles. But… thankfully we’ve both changed for the better.”

Reaching into his jacket, he pulls out two cigars. “Brought one for you, in case you’d like one.”

You are grateful for the gesture. “Thank you, but um.. actually I’ve never smoked before. And I don’t really know how,” you blush.

Lando smiles wide. “Well if you’d like, I would be delighted to show you.”

With a nod of your head, Lando pulls out a lighter. Placing one of the cigars between his lips, he lights the opposite end and hands it over to you. 

“Now,” he starts, lighting his own, “Just inhale slightly. Like this.” Lando holds his cigar to his lips for two seconds before blowing out a perfect plume of smoke.

You try imitating him. Putting the cigar between your lips, your body reacts to the new sensation by coughing violently.

“Don’t worry, happens to everybody!” He exclaims. The two of you share a wholehearted laugh.

You always enjoyed having conversations with the people you met on your journeys with Din. There you sat with Lando, enjoying your first and probably last cigar, passing the time on the balcony. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when you hear the door open from the inside.

“It’s done,” declares Mando, stepping out onto the balcony.

“Did they put up a fight? Are they… gone?” asks Lando, suggestively.

“They won’t be bothering you anymore.”

——————————————————————————————————

Your time on Cloud City was at an end. You couldn’t wait to get Din alone. Fucking him after a mission, knowing everything he did, definitely turned you on. This was the first time you two had had someone else around for an extended period of time. And you were just dying to get him inside of you.

“Hey, thanks again for everything, buddy,” says Lando, throwing an arm over his shoulder, “Hope to see you again soon."

“Take care, Lando,” says Din, giving his friend a pat on the back.

Lando turns his attention to you, taking your hands. “And sweetheart, it was a pleasure. If you need anything, you know where to find me,” he finishes with a wink.  
You board the Razor Crest, stepping into the cockpit and into your copilot seat.

“So how did you like Lando?” asks Din.

“He’s a good guy, I enjoyed talking to him actually.”

“Good, cyar’ika. I’m glad you had a good time.” He takes a moment to set your next coordinates before spinning around to look at you. 

“Cyar’ika, you are my first priority. My first and only love. I just don’t want you to forget that. And… I have something for you.” Din pulls out a small pouch from his belt. Inside is a steel ring, sleek, silver, and perfect. 

“Din…” you start, breathless. He takes your hand gently slips it on your ring finger. 

“I’m yours. Tell me what you need and it’s yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, there’s more smut on the way.
> 
> The one thing I wished season one had was a little more connection to the rest of the Star Wars universe. Lando seems like a logical character the Mandalorian might have crossed paths with and I feel like it could be really feasible with Donald Glover (especially since his Lando deserved more than the Solo movie). That's just me. Until season two, I'm going to write my own fan fiction about it lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you need to tell Din?

Blindfolded, you lower yourself onto him in his pilot’s chair as he watches your face distort from the pleasure in awe. You thought by now you’d be used to taking him, but every time you felt stretched to your limit.

“Damn sweet girl, can’t believe how wet you are for me,” he growls.

He had asked what you needed, and what you needed in this moment was him. You sit there impaled on his cock and last an embarrassingly short time as he opens you up further. Your orgasm launches Din into his own short after.

You are left in silence, fighting back tears, hanging onto him.

“Cyar’ika, what’s this?”

You stand up, feeling his cum start drip down the inside of your thighs.

“Come on, baby, I got you.” Din picks you up as he did the first time you had asked him to make love to you and carries you back to his bed.

You curl into him, under his arm, and lay your head on his warm chest. 

“Din… I miss you,” you say before thinking about what’s truly bothering you.

“What do you mean, baby?” He brushes a lock of hair out of your face. “I’m right here.”

You still hadn’t been able to gather everything you needed to say. One thing had been bothering you, though. “We’ve been taking our chances not using protection. Do you ever wonder why I haven’t gotten pregnant yet?”

Din sighs. “I have. Do you think something is wrong?”

“I have no idea… I don’t know, maybe it’s normal.”

His hand strokes the arm you have sprawled over his chest. “Cyar’ika, you really want this, right?”

“I do. I really do,” you whisper, exhausted.

“Then we’ll find a way. I promise.”

For once, Din felt the closest he had ever been to breaking his oath. Of course he thought about leaving it all behind for you. Every single day. But he owed so much to the Mandalorians. It was the only way he knew how to earn a living and keep you safe. But he also owed so much to you. And a family… the thought of you with your child stirred something else inside of him entirely. 

You were so together but still so much separated you. For once you wanted to just be able to sleep in his bed and wake up next to him. Not the Mandalorian, the Din that was flesh and bone. But that couldn’t be. 

Din understandably couldn’t bear to sleep in his helmet, and you wanted him to be well rested for his work. Sleeping in your blindfold was less than ideal. You tried to push through the discomfort. You’d roll over at night and Din would catch you before falling off the bed. You’d need to use the lavatory but Din would have to guide you there. Not to mention, the blindfold would get dangerously close to slipping as you slept and brushed against the pillow.

So most nights you’d fall asleep in his bed after being thoroughly worn out. But you would wake up in your own room. He’d carry you back every night after you had fallen asleep and remove your blindfold. You’d wake up, expecting to find him, and your heart would sink upon the realization that you were alone.

For Din, he’d return to his bed and be left with only the faint scent of you on his pillow. And he felt guilty. For some inexplicable reason you had loved him. You had never once asked him to take off his helmet because you respected what it meant. For once he wanted to look into your eyes with no barrier. Look into your eyes as he filled you up and made you beg. Look into your eyes when you told him you were with child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes are on their way.

Din stares at his bare face in the mirror. He’s alone in the lavatory, door locked. You were still sleeping. His hair is a mess and his scruff is patchy. His eyes are noticeably red. Fuck.

“You feel really handsome,” your words echo from the first night you spent together.

What was anything worth if he couldn’t have you fully and completely? If he couldn’t give himself to you the way you had to him?

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way; he was almost nauseous. No one had seen his face since he was a child. He didn’t know if he was handsome, repulsive, strange, or even decent. Would you still feel the same way about him?

The voice in the back of his head was telling him not to make this mistake. It was better to keep things the way they were. But time after time you had proven how unconditional your love was. You wanted his child and he wanted that more than anything. A family with you.

Though you hadn’t told him everything on your mind yesterday, he understood.

———————————————————————————————-

“What are you doing out here, girl? I’m not going to hurt you. I promise,” says the Mandalorian.

The girl peaks her head out, her eyes wide with fear. He had seen her before; her eyes had followed him as they passed in the street.

From under his helmet, Din’s face softens at the sight. Her skin is flushed and her hair is disheveled from the chaos moments ago. She wasn’t a girl exactly, she was a woman. A beautiful one.

“I’m sorry you were caught up in this,” he apologizes. “Are you hurt?”

“Yes, my-- my leg,” she stammers.

Din draws closer and sees the bloody wound on her thigh, kneeling down to her level. “Will you let me take you back to my ship so I can take a look at it?”

She nods tentatively after a moment, her heart pounding at the thought of the unknown. With the utmost caution the Mandalorian lifts her from the ground; she winces sharply upon the movement. “I know, cyar’ika," he soothes. "I’m going to get you fixed up.”

And so Din carries her through the valley back to his ship as promised. He sets the girl on a small counter and removes a knife from his armor, cutting through the leg of her pants exposing the injury. It was a linear cut, most likely the result of falling in the blast.

“Is it bad?” she asks quietly, finally speaking.

Unbeknownst to her, Din smiles from under the helmet and reaches for his medical kit. “It’s not good, but it’s going to heal up just fine. This is going to sting. I’m sorry.”

He wipes the cut down with an unknown solution. The girl inhales sharply and Din catches her traveling hand in his own, his eyes remaining locked upon her under the cover of his helmet. He doesn't enjoy seeing the sweet girl in pain, much less being the cause of it.

As the sensation subsides, the girl finds herself more and more surprised by the man's care and gentle nature. She knew he was a Mandalorian, and she knew the story went that they could remove their masks under no circumstances. She was confounded by his kindness towards her.

"Have you been a Mandalorian warrior since birth?" asks the girl with genuine curiosity.

"No," was his answer. He remains focused on the injury before him before deciding to elaborate more. "Since I was a child."

The quiet man continues on and finishes his work by wrapping fresh gauze tightly around the area. She thanks him.

The Mandalorian hovers over his patient for a moment. She sits there so calmly, with those bright eyes and gentle smile. “Where is your home? I can take you there,” he offers, turning around to put away his equipment.

“My village was nearby but raided and destroyed by troopers. I... I would be very thankful if you could take me to the nearest outpost.”

“You can stay with me if you'd like,” he says with his back turned. "For a while."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up in your quarters, cold and alone. 

But you smile upon noticing the ring on your finger. Often you wondered what you were doing traveling with a bounty hunter, an assassin. You should have gone home a long time ago. 

But nobody could touch you the way Din did. He saw through everything. It only made sense considering his whole life has been spent watching others from behind a mask. You loved that too; seeing his barriers and breaking them down.

Physically, you had never felt as much pleasure as when you were with him. He could fuck you into oblivion one moment and make love to you as if you were made of glass the next. You didn’t mind the blindfold; often times it made you more excited. But lately it was a cold reminder of how separated you were. Would you ever reach a breaking point?

“You okay, cyar’ika?” The fully armored Mandalorian appears at your door and moves to sit at the foot of your bed. “You slept more than usual."

“It’s your fault for wearing me out like that,” you respond, earning a chuckle. 

His hand reaches out to brush your hair to the side. “You look beautiful like this,” says Din.

You blush and grab his hand with both of yours, holding it tight. “Thank you for the ring. I love it. It… means a lot, Din.”

You miss the smile under his helmet. “You don’t need to thank me, sweet girl. I want to you to have it.” He pulls you in close. Face to face with the helmet, your hand brushes against the cold steel. 

“Take it off,” says Din plainly. 

You pull back slightly in confusion, but his arms keep you close.

“I want you to take my helmet off.”

Time stops for a moment. You try to speak but can’t find the words. Why were you nervous?

You place your hands on either side of the helmet. With a final deep breath, you do as he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I was feeling like we just needed to get inside of our heroes' heads for a moment!! Next chapter is going to be a big one, just needs a little time to brew ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Masculine, warm, weathered, brooding, and flesh and bone. A man.

It was only natural that you had constructed a blurry image of him in your mind; now your eyes could not stop tracing his face to complete the picture.

He did what he could to look his best for you, fussing over his hair and grooming himself more than he had ever done in his lifetime. Now he watches you take him in, holding his breath.

He was much older than you, as expected, and was handsome despite his rugged appearance. Now his hardened face appears almost innocent, staring back at you with the utmost vulnerability.

You wrap your arms around him tightly.

“This,” Din says softly, “is the way.” 

He brings you into a kiss, tears beginning to drip down your cheeks which he wipes away. There was no going back now.

“You’re so handsome,” you laugh, grasping his face. He smiles wide with tears in his eyes. “Why now?” you ask him.

“Because you are worth more than anything else to me, cyar’ika.”

Though you had just been together the night before, mere hours ago, a new wave of desire washes over you at the sight of him. He feels it too, laying you down on the bed and taking his place on top.

Your eyes are open and alert, making up for lost time behind the blindfold. There are observations to be made. His flesh is toned and smooth. You had seen glimpses of it before. But there were scars and burns where his beskar did not reach, more than what you had been able to feel before.

Din is gentle. He begins stripping both of you of your clothes. You can’t stop looking at him with wonder; it was a strange sensation as if you were meeting him for a second time. 

His hands part your legs leaving you vulnerable. You can’t help but whine; Din loved making you ache for him and you loved being at his mercy. He plants wet kisses down your neck leading all the way between your legs before planting a kiss where you were most sensitive.

He had gone down on you before. But this is something different. It feels like… worship. His hands gently, but firmly, keep your legs apart as his tongue reaches slow and deep. Your eyes flutter shut and your hips can’t help but squirm. In just moments your legs are shaking.

“Stop!” You pant. 

He comes up to meet you face to face. “Tell me what you need, sweet girl,” says Din, brushing your hair back.

You bring him in close, needing him near you now. “I need you to take me like it’s the first time.”

He understands. Linking your legs around him, he pushes in slowly maintaining eye contact. You gasp at the intrusion and look to him in desperation. You raise your hand to stroke his cheek, which he leans into. His hand rests over yours before taking it, kissing your knuckles, and beginning to thrust slowly.

You take it and keep your arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. You loved being able to watch him concentrate and react to what your body gave him.

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you like this,” he moans.

“I… I love you, Din,” you manage to say.

“I love you more.” 

You find yourselves in a sloppy kiss as his thrusts become more erratic.

Empowered by your newfound freedom, you roll over and take your place on top of him, grinding into his cock. His head is thrown back in pleasure as he grips your thighs, mumbling unknown phrases in Mando’a. You look down and admire your work, continuing to hit the right places within yourself as you ride him.

Inevitably, your torso comes down towards him in exhaustion. His arms keep you locked in as he begins to pick up where you left off, thrusting upwards. You become a mess, moaning into his neck as you reach your peak. “Please come inside of me…” you beg.

He obliges shortly after, filling you up and pulling out leaving you sore.

You move off to the side of him. The afterglow of sex is apparent on your skin and Din is exhausted. He pulls you into his chest.

Never had you shared a moment like this. You kiss softly, whispering sweet nothings and feeling each other’s warmth.

“What’s the date?” you ask.

He laughs quietly, kissing your forehead. “Why are you thinking about that now?”

“I’m late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, I think our journey is coming to an end. I was thinking next chapter would be the last. This was really only meant to be a smut/drabble kind of story and I think we've done it! Pleeeasseee let me know what you think or what you'd like to see!!!!! And thanks for sticking around!


	7. Epilogue

Din was overprotective and thoughtful during your pregnancy. 

He had brought you to a medic the day you told him, confirming your suspicions.  


“You’re late as in… late?” Din had asked cautiously.

“Yes, how did I not realize it before!?” you exclaim in disbelief, bringing your hand to your forehead.

“It caught you off guard, baby. It’s been so long with nothing,” he soothes.

He was right. In the few months you had been together, you had been having an obscene amount of sex. And every time - well, with a few exceptions - he had come inside of you. You could think of nothing you wanted more than a baby with him. And Din, well, you had seen the shift in his presence around children.

His life had had no purpose other than to complete the task at hand and to uphold the law of the Mandalorians. To obey. His family, his childhood, and all hopes of a life with love were destroyed. He didn’t even know he wanted those things until he found you.

The next few months of your pregnancy were full of bliss, making love, speaking with no filters. At night his hand would rest on your belly. You’d complain about your aches and pains and he’d do what he could to make you comfortable; massage where you were sore with his strong hands, carry you when you were tired, let you use him as a big warm pillow.

“If it’s a boy, what about Din?” you ask with a crooked smile.

“I never cared for it,” he starts. “But that was my father’s name. Do you really like it?”

“Well I do know a Din that I really like,” you tease.

He never wore his Mandalorian beskar again. He renounced that right when he took his mask off for you and he did not regret it one bit. Instead he opted for the standard shirt and vest paired with boots - and a blaster strapped to his thigh, of course.

No one was happy about his departure, to say the least, but fortunately he was unrecognizable without his helmet. He was also sure to make sufficient changes to the Razor Crest to pass her as a different ship.

When it was time to give birth, Din had been in contact with Lando who was able to prepare a private room on Cloud City with a medical droid. While Din was skeptical of trusting him, he trusted using public medics even less.

“Mando? Is that really you?” Lando exclaimed.

“It’s really me,” Din confirmed, slightly embarrassed.

Little Din was born after hours of excruciating pain. The former Mandalorian was by your side making sure everything ran smoothly. You were certain you recognized Din’s dark features on the baby, though Din disagreed and said he was all you.

“I have a question for you,” started Lando later that night. “How would you like being the new baron administrator of this place? You could run it under a different name.”

“Don’t you uh… have to be elected to that?” asked a concerned Din.

Lando laughed darkly. “Not at all, do you think they would have elected me? Listen, I’m getting out of here. And I would feel better leaving Cloud City with someone I know is capable and can protect his citizens. You and your family will have a home here.”

After sleeping on it and talking it over with you, Din accepted.

Din loved watching you with the baby. Little Din certainly kept you up all night; you would take turns attending to him. Sometimes you would walk into your quarters and find the baby taking a nap on Din’s chest. And in minutes, Din would be unconscious too. He was a quietly loving father.

About two months after the birth, your body had been able to heal on the most part. You and Din hadn’t been intimate since the end of your pregnancy. The baby was sleeping soundly in his room one night when you felt those familiar strong arms wrapping around you from behind.

“Want to make another one?” Din asks huskily in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, that's all for now. Maybe one day I'll open it back up again but for right now I just really wanted a happy ending. Hope you enjoyed!!! And thank you for all the positive feedback!


	8. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I can't help myself, I'm back.

“Marry me,” says Din one night, tracing circles on your back.

“Why?” you ask, half-asleep against his chest. It was a serious question. You had made your own commitments to each other in private. You already wore his ring, you shared a child. There were no frills or public anythings with Din. What you shared was your own and you were perfectly content.

“Because… fuck, I don’t know, cyar’ika. Because I love you and I want to marry you.”

You laugh and look up to him. He’s hopeful and drunk on tiredness. “Okay. I’ll marry you, Din Djarin,” you promise, grinning ear to ear.

————————————————————————————

You slept in different rooms the night before the wedding, adhering to tradition at your request, much to Din’s chagrin. The customs were silly, but you did not want to take your chances with bad luck and, in a weird way, you wanted to miss him. 

Din insisted on keeping the baby with him that night so you could sleep well, and he enjoyed every second spent with his son.

“Which one do you like more, ad’ika?” Din asks his son, holding up a dark green and a navy blue jacket. Little Din simply laughs at his father, as expected, and fiddles with his blanket. “Ah, so you like it when your father is nervous, huh?” Din reexamines the two for himself. “I think the green. Yeah, she’ll like that.”

Din wasn’t nervous about taking the step of marriage. He was worried about making the day something special for you. He felt incredibly uneducated and brutish when it came time to being a groom. While he knew in his heart of hearts that you would be content anything he presented to you, he aimed to please you as much as you pleased him.

Lando came back to Cloud City the next morning for the occasion. He shows up at Din’s door, dressed to the nines, and greets his old friend with enthusiasm. 

Little Din coos and gurgles from the fortress of pillows that Din had made on the bed. The proud father walks over to show Lando how much he had grown since he had last seen him as a newborn. As the baby fiddles with Lando’s clothes as the man fawns over him, he also reaches for the ring box in his inner pocket. “Whoah, careful with that, little buddy,” says Lando, taking it back. “By the way, I went ahead and picked these up for you on my way down here, Mando.”

He opens the box, revealing the two rings Din had commissioned from the local blacksmith. One is simple and silver, much like the one you already wore but thicker. The other is fine and delicate, with intricate designs surrounding the band.

“I appreciate it, it’s one less this to figure out this morning. I’m glad you’re here,” Din smiles. “I, uh… actually need your opinion on something,” he starts, getting serious in tone. “Do I need to shave?”

Lando laughs at the dilemma. “Hm… well does your girl like the stubble?” he asks.

Din furrows his brows. “I don’t think she’s ever said that she doesn’t like it.”

“Keep it.”

———————————————————————————

“My lady, Master Djarin is outside the door. Shall I let him in?” asks the protocol droid.

“No!” you exclaim, panicked. “He can’t see me yet!” You glance over at your white lace dress laying on the bed and tighten your robe.

“Why won’t you let me in, cyar’ika?” he calls through the heavy door. “You okay?”

You move to the door and open it only slightly, using it as a barrier between you. “The groom can’t see the bride before the wedding,” you laugh, anxious to steal a glance at him yourself. “And I’m not ready.”

He chuckles. “It’s okay. Can’t say I’m used to being the one who can’t see,” he remarks suggestively. “I just wanted to, uh…” he starts, trailing off. “Just wanted to say I love you. That’s all, I guess.”

You couldn’t see him, but you could feel the sincerity in his voice. “Give me your hand,” you smile.

Picking up on your playful tone, he slides his hand over to your side of the door. You take it, running your thumbs over his weathered warrior’s skin. “I love you too, Din.” You plant a tender kiss to his hand and return it to his side. “I’ll see you at the altar.”

“I’ll be waiting for you, cyar’ika.”

———————————————————————————-

Din is indeed waiting for you in his finest green jacket, his hair charmingly disheveled. You are both awestruck at the sight of each other. Din had tried his best to look the part of the dashing groom; you had taken your time on the finest of details to feel beautiful for yourself and for him to enjoy.

It is a private ceremony, with only the officiant, Lando, and the baby present. Lando escorts you down the aisle with little Din on his other arm. You kiss them on the cheeks and grab Din’s hand, taking your place on the altar.

You were a private couple. Expressing your feelings towards each other didn’t come easily, even behind closed doors. You knew how deep your love ran but you showed it more than talking about it. Now you are saying your vows, short but from the heart.

“In a pile of rubble, you found me as a scared and vulnerable girl. I’ve never said it, but I’ve loved you since that day.” Din’s eyes grow foggy and he squeezes your hands tighter. “You are the father of my son. You are my best friend, my protector, and above all, my lover. I pledge my soul and all the love in my being to you, Din.”

He brings your hand up to press a kiss to your knuckles. “I had lived a long life without knowing true love or happiness,” starts Din. “And I accepted it because I knew nothing else. You saw through me, cyar’ika. You gave me a beautiful son. A life with meaning. You are goodness and light, and I pledge my eternal love and protection to you.”

You exchange rings, finalizing the ceremony, and seal the marriage with a gentle kiss. Your hand stays glued together, both of you beaming from the rush of endorphins.

Din spends a few moments speaking with the officiant and you walk over to Lando and take the baby and give his arms a break.

“Congratulations to the bride,” says Lando. “What a beautiful ceremony.”

“Thank you, Lando. Thank you for being here.”

“You two have come a long way. I’m happy for you both.”

Din comes back and places a hand on the small of your back, using his other to shake hands with Lando. You are aware of the subtle placement of his hand and how you were both yearning for alone time.

“Please, don’t hang around with me right now,” says Lando. “Go enjoy each other. I’ll get this little guy something to eat and we’ll have a good time.”

“Okay, Din showed you where everything is? You have his bag?” you ask, handing little Din over. You had never left the baby with another person before. 

“I showed him everything myself, cyar’ika,” Din confirms. “We’ll catch up with you later, Lando.” You kiss your baby and give Lando a hug, thanking him for everything.

Din takes your hand, leading you back to your quarters. He is on you the instant the door closes, coating you in open-mouthed kisses and running his hands over your body. “Get me out of this dress before it rips,” you say against his lips. He slips it off your shoulders and fiddles with the fasteners on your back. It pools at your feet, revealing your naked form.

Din picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and walks you over to the bed. He shrugs off his jacket and proceeds to unfasten your shoes for you, discarding them on the floor. Your fingers graze across his stubble as his body moves over you. Din smiles to himself, noting his earlier conversation. 

“I loved you since I first saw you there, cyar’ika,” he says in your ear, sliding a hand under your back and brushing your hair out of your face.

“Din…” you sigh, holding him close. A tear pools at the corner of your eye unexpectedly. It’s a happy tear, one of being content.

“Don’t cry, sweet girl,” he says worriedly, wiping the tear away. “I’m here. I got you.”

You kiss slowly, shedding the rest of his clothes until nothing separates you. There is an urgency to get him inside of you. His hand sneaks between your legs as he checks your readiness and fingers you with precision, swiftly replacing his fingers with his cock.

A moan escapes your lips at the intrusion of his wide girth. He silences you with a kiss, beginning a slow rhythm with his hips. You think about that seemingly dangerous man who had treated you with only care. Now as he’s above you, Din looks utterly harmless. His breathing is labored and his hair falls forward into his face, brushing against yours. You reach up to run your fingers through his soft curls. He continues his movements, in no rush, making you mewl and pant beneath him.

“Let’s try something else, hm?” he breathes. Din rolls you both over, getting you on top of him. He brings his torso upwards, sitting up and keeping your legs around him. You love the intimacy this new angle brings. Your torsos stay locked in an embrace as you grind your hips together, bringing you to new heights. 

You continue this way, desperately kissing and building up to your finish. You ride it out for seconds, crying and holding onto him, before collapsing as a sweaty mess of entangled limbs.

The orange glow of the sunset peeks through the windows, casting a veil of color on your skin. There was no more fear if Din would return home from a mission. No more hiding from each other.

Din pulls you in close. You look up at him, admiring how handsome he looked in the light. “You look like you did when I first saw you, right there,” he remarks, running a thumb over your cheek.

“I love you, Din.”

“My cyar’ika,” he smiles. “I love you more.”


End file.
